La chica nueva
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Marjorine era de New York, hasta que se muda a South Park y todos los chicos pretenden conquistarla.


Marjorine se mudo a South Park hace pocos días, no conocía a nadie. Salio a dar un paseo para no estar sola en su casa, Vio un banco en el parque en el que sentarse tranquila.

-Jajaja, eso fue muy divertido, ¿Verdad Cristophe?...¿Cristophe...?. - le dijo Stan

-¿Pero que le pasa?. - pregunto Kyle intentando saber que miraba Cristophe tan fijamente.

-Cristophe, ¿estas bien?. - le pregunto Gregory

-¿Se puede saber que estáis mirando? - pregunto Trent

-A esa belleza de allí. - señalo Cartman, Kyle, Trent, Kenny, Stan, Gregory y Josh se pusieron sonrojados nada mas ver a Marjorine. Cartman se acerco a ella, los otros estaban tan embobados mirándola que no se dieron cuenta de nada.

-Hola, ¿eres de por aquí?. - le pregunto Cartman intentando cortejarla.

-Me acabo de mudar... - dijo Marjorine sonrojada, Cartman se había hecho mas atractivo con los años.

-¿Y como te llamas?.

-Marjorine.

-Aparte gordo, tu no sabes como comportarte delante de una señorita. - dijo Gregory cogiendo a Marjorine de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el.

-Yo la he visto primero. - dijo Cristophe, de repente todos los chicos presentes se pusieron a discutir. Marjorine aprovecho ese momento para volver a casa.

-No te atrevas a tocarla con tus asquerosas manos. - amenazo Trent a Kenny.

-...CALLAOS TODOS. - grito Kyle, todos lo miraron. - Ella ya se a ido.

-Por tu culpa, maldito gordo. - insulto Cristophe a Cartman.

-Vosotros sois los que habéis empezado a acosarla. - se defendió Cartman. Y allí se quedaron los chicos, discutiendo por una chica a la que acababan de conocer.

Marjorine paseaba mientras volvía a casa, choco con alguien.

-Joder...seras... - dijo un chico con los ojos azules y un gorro azul, iba acompañado de otro chico rubio con el

pelo alborotado y la camisa mal abrochada.

-Lo siento. - dijo Marjorine nerviosa.

-La culpa a sido mía, no miraba por donde iba. - se disculpo el chico sonrojado. Dejo que Marjorine siguiese su camino.

A la semana siguiente Marjorine ya había empezado su primer día de escuela en South Park.

-A ver, os presentare, ella es Marjorine. - aclaro el señor Garrison. Las chicas de la clase parecían contentas de tener otra chica con ellas. Josh, Trent, Kenny, Cartman, Cristophe, Gregory, Stan y Kyle no se dieron cuenta de nada, ya que era la primera hora de clase y aun estaban medio dormidos.

-H-hola. - saludo Marjorine

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Wendy. - Wendy se alegro de tener otra chica mas en la clase.

-Hola, me llamo Wendy, ella es Bebe. - dijo, Wendy le presento a Bebe, ya que era la chica que mas tenia cerca.

Llego la hora de almorzar y todas las chicas se sentaron en una mesa del comedor con su nueva amiga, Marjorine.

-¿Y de donde eras Marjorine?. - le pregunto Bebe

-Era de New York. - contesto ella.

-Vivir en una ciudad debe ser muy estresante. - dijo Wendy

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?. - pregunto Kenny, Wendy había alejado a Marjorine de los chicos por precaución

-No Kenny, ahora vete. - le dijo Bebe, no sirvió de nada, porque Kenny ya se había sentado al lado de Marjorine.

-Eres Marjorine,¿no?. - le pregunto Kenny

-Si.. - dijo ella

-Yo soy Kenny. - Kenny se vio interrumpido por Wendy que lo cogió del brazo y lo aparto del lugar.

-Alejate de Marjorine. - le amenazo Wendy.

-¿Me estas amenazando?. - le pregunto Kenny, sin saber en el problema en el que se metía

-Si.

-Uyy, que miedo tengo. - dijo Kenny de forma sarcástica, Wendy le lanzo una mirada que habría asustado al mismísimo Damien.

-Te lo advierto, no quiero que tus putos y asquerosos amigos o tu os acerquéis a ella, las mujeres no son objetos que los hombres podéis manipular con unas cursis palabras...¿lo entendiste?. - esas palabras dejaron a Kenny paralizado de terror, nunca se había imaginado que Wendy se enfadaría tanto. Kenny se marcho se vuelta a su mesa.

-¿Que te ha a dicho Wendy?. - le pregunto Cartman

-... - Kenny estaba en su asiento sin decir palabra.

-Kenny...¿estas bien?. - le pregunto Stan. No hubo respuesta de Kenny. Los chicos siguieron comiéndose su almuerzo ya que Kenny lo daba ninguna respuesta.

Ya por la tarde Marjorine estaba en casa sacando sus cosas de las cajas de mudanza.

-Marjorine, esto es mucho trabajo para ti. - le dijo su madre. - Lo ordenare yo mas tarde, ve a dar un paseo por el pueblo si quieres.

Vale mama. - dijo ella.

Se dirijo al parque de la otra vez, por si se encontraba con aquellos chicos, que a ella les pareció interesantes.

-Kenny me dijo que se apellidaba Stotch. - dijo Kyle

-¿Y hace cuanto tiempo se ha mudado?. - pregunto Stan

-No hace mas de un mes.

Mientras Kyle y Stan hablaban se encontraron con Marjorine sentada en un banco leyendo un libro. Stan y Kyle pensaron que la molestarían y pasaron de largo.

-¿Que has visto a quien, donde?. - pregunto Cartman a Kyle y Stan. (Estaban en la casa de Kyle.)

-A Marjorine en el parque... - contesto Stan. Mientas Cartman salia por la puerta a Stan no le dio tiempo a decir mas.

-...¿Y Cartman?... - pregunto Kenny, que acababa de salir de baño.

-Pues...tenia que ir a casa. - contesto Kyle.

Al día siguiente era sábado, y Marjorine y Cartman estaban en el césped con un mantel en el suelo, estaban haciendo un picnic. Cartman estaba muy enamorado de Marjorine, y el quería que todo fuese perfecto.

-He preparado yo la comida, espero que te guste. - dijo Marjorine alegre.

-Seguro que esta deliciosa. - contesto Cartman, el no era desagradable con ella, la quería demasiado.

-¿Cartman, que estas haciendo?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-Largate Kenny, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?. -le dijo Cartman, no podía insultar a Kenny estando Marjorine presente.

-Uy, comida, ¿puedo sentarme?. - dijo Kenny para fastidiar a Cartman.

-Claro que si. - dijo Marjorine. Kenny se sentó al lado de Marjorine en el suelo.

-¿Pero que se celebra aquí?. - pregunto Trent que apareció de la nada. Kenny al verlo casi se ahogo con un sándwich. Trent cogió a Marjorine y la levanto del sitio que estaba sentada.

-¿Le apetece dar un paseo, señorita?.

-Pues...

Kenny y Cartman no podían hacer nada para evitarlo, pues si hacían algo para evitarlo acabarían mal.

-¿No hace un bonito día?. -le pregunto Trent a Marjorine .

-Si, supongo. - dijo ella. Lo que Marjorine quería en realidad era estar con Cartman

Por fin termino el día, Marjorine estaba deseando volver a casa y no estar mas tiempo con Trent. A ella le daba algo de miedo ese chico ya que parecía fuerte y tenia un tatuaje. Marjorine prefería estar con Cartman, el tenia algo que cualquier otro no tenia.

Era viernes y Kenny, Stan y Kyle se dirigían a casa de Cartman y pasar la tarde jugando a videojuegos, comiendo pizza, era lo que hacían casi todos los viernes. Cartman tardaba demasiado en abrir la puerta.

-Vamos Cartman, abre la puerta de una vez. - dijo Kyle desesperado, ya que estaban esperando 5 minutos que abriese la puerta.

-¿Y si no esta?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Seguro que esta. - dijo Kyle, sacando una llave que había debajo de una piedra y detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Como sabias que había una llave hay?. - pregunto Stan.

-Me lo dijo Cartman una vez.

Entraron en la casa, no vieron a Cartman por ningún lado. Ni en la cocina, ni en el salón.

-No hemos mirado en su habitación. - dijo Kenny, los tres se dirigieron a su habitación, pero no llegaron a entrar.

¿Que por que?, porque vieron a Cartman y Marjorine...(haciendo cosas de mayores, ustedes ya me entienden.)

Kenny, Kyle y Stan se quedaron pálidos mirando lo que estaba pasando, gracias a Dios que la puerta estaba entornada y no les habían visto. Pensaron que lo mejor era irse y no contárselo a nadie para evitar problemas.

-¿Como que vuelves a New York?. - le pregunto Cartman a Marjorine

-Han vuelto a cambia a mi padre de puesto en su trabajo... - dijo Marjorine triste.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Marjorine estaba de camino a New York, no le había dado tiempo a despedirse

de sus amigos porque se había ido muy temprano. Todos estaban tristes, y el que mas era Cartman. Era la única chica que había querido de verdad.

FIN


End file.
